


Television

by Sylvians



Category: Japan (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Polyamory, Snowballing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvians/pseuds/Sylvians
Summary: David invites Richard and Mick to watch a new, thrilling drama and learns he cannot take his eyes off of them for even a moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Microwaved popcorn didn't exist in 1978.
> 
> Written for a friend and I's AU.

“Both of you, hurry! It’s starting soon!”

David squatted down in front of their television and adjusted the dial, turning it until the black and white display stopped at the correct channel. Surely, if the three of them put a bit of money together, they could easily afford a color set. However, David grew too attached to the aesthetics of the black and white, leaving Mick and Richard a little disappointed.

“What’s the point of starting us so late in the series?” Mick asked, stepping out if the kitchenette with an aluminum foil pan of Jiffy Pop in hand. “Neither of us are going to have a clue what’s happened. Unless you intend on filling us in the whole time, of course.”

“Honestly!”

David stood up and made his way back to the sofa, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“You both had your chances to watch it with me before,” he went on, leaning back into his seat and twirling a few strands of bleached blonde hair between his fingers. “Come on, then. Bring that popcorn with you. Where’s Richard?”

The flush of the toilet rumbled through their tiny, cramped flat followed by the sound of running water.

“I’m here, I’m here,” Richard called from the hallway, wiping his hands on his pants. He plopped down next to David and pulled his knees up to his chest, his socked toes dangling off the edge of the cushion.

“Now, what’s this program you’ve being going on about?”

“It’s not- It isn’t just any program,” David spat, narrowing his eyes at Richard. “It’s called ‘Bouquet of Barbed Wire’ and it’s phenomenal. I’m surprised they’re even airing something like this.”

“’Bouquet of Barbed Wire’?” Mick repeated. After dumping the popcorn into a large bowl, he sat on the other end of the sofa, leaning his head back against Richard’s shoulder and kicking his legs over the armrest. “You sure that’s it? I heard a few old ladies going on about it in line for coffee the other day.”

“That doesn’t make it a show for old ladies, though.”

“Sure it does.”

David let out a huff and reached over Richard to grab a handful of popcorn.

“Just give it a chance. I promise it’ll be worth it. Now, hush! It’s starting!”

He shoveled the popcorn into his mouth and pressed a greasy finger to his lips, shooting a wide-eyed glare to the men beside him. His eyes shifted back to the screen and glued themselves onto it as the intro began to play.

Richard zoned out almost instantly, as David’s pretentious artsy shows were always so dreadfully boring to him. He felt Mick press into his shoulder and turned his head to nuzzle affectionately into the mass of bright hair. It was obvious that Mick cared about “Bouquet of Something or Other” about as much as he did.

Mick stiffened in surprise and tilted his head up to flash Richard a silent, devious smile. He reached a hand up, tangling his fingers in Richard’s hair, and pulled his face close to press their lips together in a quick kiss.

As David’s attention stayed fixed to the television, Mick pulled his legs back and set the popcorn bowl on the armrest instead. He then cupped his hand against Richard’s jaw and kissed him again.

“I love the intro,” David mused, clasping his hands together under his chin.

“Mhm,” Richard hummed in agreement, though not necessarily with David. He felt Mick tug down on his bottom lip to coax his mouth open a bit, then his tongue brushing against his own. Richard’s lips were chapped and rough in contrast to Mick’s swollen, soft ones, but neither were willing to pull away for anything but air.

Accidentally elbowing David with no response, Richard leaned back to pull Mick into his lap.

“I can’t believe this,” David said softly, his eyes still glued to the television screen.

“Me neither,” Mick piped up, slipping a cold hand under the hem of Richard’s shirt to drag his fingers across his bare chest. Letting out a sharp whimper, Richard grabbed onto Mick’s wrist and mimed a shushing motion.

Mick let out a quiet laugh and mouthed the words “he’s out of it” before giving one of his nipples a quick pinch.

“H-hey!” Richard gasped, arching his back as Mick took the opportunity to lift his shirt up to his neck. With his chest exposed, he shivered. Mick pinned him against the sofa with wet kisses all across his abdomen. He bit down on the soft skin by his rib, causing Richard to recoil and bump into David again.

“Would it really kill you to sit still?”

Though David’s words were directed at the two beside him, his gaze was fixed forward. “Anyway, I’ve never read the novel. Wonder if it’s any good.” He placed his hand against the side of his face and absent-mindedly tugged at his bottom lip with his little finger, his eyes following the people on the screen. “The show is fantastic so I could only imagine.”

Trailing rapidly cooling saliva coupled with shallow, hot breaths up Richard’s torso, Mick paused to take the other softer nipple between his teeth as he lifted the remainder of his shirt up over his head. He dropped it off the side of the sofa and pulled away to sit back on his knees.

Richard peeked down at him from under his bangs expectantly. His mouth, still bright red and slick with drool, hung open slightly as he watched Mick grab him by the shoulders and gently shove him back into David. His head and shoulders landed in his lap while he let a leg drop to the floor, the other still pressed against the back of the sofa.

“Richar- What the hell is this?”

The sudden intrusion of personal space was more than enough to finally break David of his trance. He whipped his head to the side to glare daggers at Mick, unable to move the lower half of his body from being pinned under Richard.

“We-“

“No, none of that,” David went on, his voice harsher than the time Mick accidentally slipped some red socks into his white laundry. “I ask the two of you to set aside- oh, maybe an hour or so of your busy, busy days to watch some television with me, and I don’t even get fifteen minutes?”

He glanced down at Richard’s flushed face, noticing his dark hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead with sweat, and quickly looked back at the screen. “You’re both animals. It’s disgusting.”

Mick took that as his cue to shake it off and continue, nestling himself between Richard’s spread legs. After hastily undoing the top button of his pants, he unzipped the fly and yanked them off of Richard’s spindly legs. His half-hard cock strained against his briefs and Mick couldn’t help but smirk.

“Honestly,” David continued to grumble, his posture more rigid than before. Richard began to whine in his lap as Mick lazily palmed him through the fabric. “Can’t keep your hands to yourselves for less than a half hour.”

“Can’t help it,” Mick finally spoke. He gave Richard’s cock a quick little squeeze before pulling his underwear off to join the rest of his clothes crumpled up on the floor. With little effort, Mick gripped onto the back of his thighs and lifted his hips up from the cushion.

“You’re both-“

“Animals. I heard you.”

David didn’t dare tear his eyes from the television screen as Mick pushed Richard’s legs up to his chest. A quivering hand stretched out to grab a handful of David’s shirt while Mick ducked his head down.

His grip slipped from Richard’s shaky thighs to his ass and he pulled his cheeks apart, flicking his tongue out to lick across his hole.

“Mick!” Richard cried out, half in shock and still quite embarrassed. The combination of warm breath and cold air on such a sensitive area nearly winded him. His free hand found itself buried in Mick’s silky, bright hair as he watched him from beneath heavy eyelids.

“Shh!”

Still furious, David held his hand by the side of his face to block his peripheral vision. Richard’s noises, however, rose above the tinny-sounding audio coming from the television speakers.

Mick pulled back a few moments later, letting Richard drop his legs as he went to work on stripping his own pants off. After peeling off his shirt and tossing it down into the pile on the floor, he turned and reached over the armrest to pull open the end table drawer. He dug around a compartment full of old take-out menus until he found a small bottle of lubricant.

Shivering, Richard watched him squeeze a decent amount of the clear liquid into his palm.

“Don’t get that shit all over the cushions,” David hissed as he heard the cap flip back shut. Mick ignored him and coated two of his fingers in a thin layer of lube, slipping the index one into with only a little resistance at first. Richard’s ass was definitely no stranger to intrusion. Maybe David had a point about that whole “animals” thing after all.

He pulled it out slowly before pressing it back in to the knuckle, moving at a steady pace before sticking in his other finger. Muffled in David’s lap still, Richard yelped as the fingers inside of him hooked against his prostate and he began to move his hips.

“Mick, wait-“

“No, Mick, get it over with.”

David’s voice may have oozed with bitter sarcasm, but a bit of envy hinted underneath.

“Of course,” Mick replied, letting Richard fuck himself on his hand while he grabbed the bottle again with his free one. He poured the rest of its contents onto his rather sizable(at least in comparison to David, anyway- which was all that really mattered) cock and jerked himself back to hardness.

Richard made a disappointed little murmur as Mick took his hand away, his chest rising and falling as he continued to pant.

“Mick-“

David let out an exasperated, melodramatic sigh but said nothing.

With his slick hands, Mick took hold of Richard’s hips from underneath and lifted him off the sofa a bit, pulling him forward. Richard’s legs wrapped around Mick’s waist as he pushed himself in gently.

He began with a agonizingly slow rhythm which, in turn, caused Richard to wriggle in David’s lap to try and reposition himself. Richard draped an arm over his shoulder to prop himself up as he bounced with each thrust, punctuated with a little gasp each time. As Mick picked up the pace, he dug his heels into his back and squeezed tight, pulling poor David down under his weight.

“F-faster, please-“ Richard hissed, watching Mick with hungry, dazed eyes. The corners of his slack-jawed mouth turned up into a smile as he dropped his head back into David’s lap again. “Oh. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“What? No!”

David sat upright and went rigid. He shook his head, still blocking Richard from his view with his hand. “I just want to watch my fucking show.”

“Mm, but you’re hard.”

“No, I’m no-“

Richard nuzzled the side of his face into David’s crotch and let out a weak, raspy laugh that trailed off into another moan.

“Yeah you are! I can feel it.”

He met his eyes as David peeked through his fingers and laughed again. “Who’s the animal now?”

“If you wanted to be included so bad, why didn’t you just say so?” Mick chimed in, eliciting a protesting whine from Richard as he suddenly pulled out. He dropped his legs and motioned for him to get on his knees and face David again.

“Because I didn’t ever want to be included in the first place!” David spat, watching Richard lift his ass in the air and look over his shoulder. He turned back to begin undoing the front of David’s pants. “Why couldn’t you guys have- hey! Why did you have to do this now?”

“Your old lady program was boring.”

Mick flashed him a smile as he positioned himself behind Richard and placed a hand on the small of his back.

“Next week I’m going to be so lost,” David said with a sigh, relaxing his posture in defeat as Richard finished freeing his cock. He hissed through his teeth as he felt a wet heat close around its head and leaned back against the sofa. “You both are the worst.”

Richard made a little hum as he took more of him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and closing his eyes. Watching him bob his head slowly, David found his fingers tangled in his hair. He gagged and lurched forward when he unexpectedly felt Mick shove inside of him again.

“Sorry,” Mick rasped. Both David and Richard knew he wasn’t sorry at all, though.

It took a moment of Richard awkwardly coughing and sputtering all over David before the three found a sort of synchronization. Richard took them both to the hilt at once and felt his eyes involuntarily water and roll back, still not breaking their rhythm as Mick pushed him with every thrust of his hips. Drool oozed from the corner of his mouth and smeared across his face as David pressed his face down against his meticulously shaved crotch.

“You don’t think this is a little more entertaining?” Mick asked, his words coming out rushed and slurred in a single breath. Sweat beaded and rolled down his chest, glistening in contrast with his tan skin. Every sinew under his skin seemed so unnaturally defined with his movements. David couldn’t help but stare.

“Well, I-“ David was cut short by a moan slipping past his own lips, despite his attempts to bite it back. “I won’t say it isn’t, but- I, I just-“

“How’s his mouth feel?”

Though his eyes were almost obscured by the hair clinging to his forehead, Mick’s grin was clear as day.

“Stop saying things like that.”

“Does it feel as good as his ass? Because he’s awfully tight.”

Richard groaned in embarrassment at his dirty talk, which caused a small bit of vibration around David as a result. He jerked his hips up into the back of his throat and cried out, only hearing Richard gag around him again.

“M-maybe.”

David grabbed the back of Richard’s head and forced it back down, delighting in the obscene choking and gurgling noise he received in response. Richard struggled under his grip and lifted his eyes up to meet David’s.

He yanked his face back and gasped for air, trailing a long, thick string of frothy saliva from his mouth still connected to David’s cock. Inhaling sharply, he took him in again.

“Fuck, I wish I could see his face,” Mick said, speeding up and slamming his hips into Richard almost violently. His fingernails dug into the soft, sweaty skin of Richard’s waist as he leaned over his body.

“It’s- It’s really lovely,” David slurred. A familiar heat began to build in the pit of his stomach. “I wish you could see it, too.”

“Better than that show?”

“Don’t remind me.”

Things were quiet for a moment or so, save for the sound of skin-on-skin and nasally whines from David.

“C-close,” Mick whispered as he began to lose his rhythm. His thrusts became quicker and more erratic before he snaked a hand underneath Richard. Slick fingers wrapped around him and stroked him to a noisy climax.

As Richard mewled and splattered the fabric of the sofa with cum, his body seizing up and tightening around the other two.

David came second with a long, high-pitched moan, coming into his mouth and onto his lips in heavy spurts. The remainder of it striped across the bridge of his nose as he lifted Richard’s face up.

“Good, good boy,” David said softly under his whimpers, holding the sides of his head and running his fingers through soft hair. “You did so good.”

As if by chain reaction, Mick let out a growl and stuttered his hips as he came into Richard. He shot most of his load inside of him, but pulled out to finish on his lower back, too. Cum dripped from his well-used hole and slid down the back of his thigh.

With considerable effort, Richard lifted himself up from his hands and pulled David into a kiss. He slipped his tongue between his lips and pushed David’s seed into his own mouth, swapping it back and forth for a moment before finally swallowing it. He then collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted and completely spent.

“Wha-“

David brought a hand to his face and winced, the salty taste of his own fluids knocking him out of his daze. “Oh, you’re disgusting.”

“I doubt he’s listening,” Mick said, reclining back into the cushions. He ran a hand through his bright hair and sighed contentedly, watching David scramble upright to glance at the television.

“Damn it! I missed the whole thing!”

 


End file.
